1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lighting fixture, more particularly to an LED lighting fixture capable of dissipating heat generated by an LED lamp device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional light emitting diode (LED) lighting fixture comprises a lamp shield 11, a light transmissive cover 12 disposed at a periphery of the lamp shield 11, and an LED lamp device 13 with large power mounted on the lamp shield 11 at a position opposite to the light transmissive cover 12. The LED lamp device 13 can be employed to provide bright illumination. However, the LED lamp device 13 generates a large amount of heat during use. A plastic housing 14 is disposed fixedly on the lamp shield 11, and covers the LED lamp device 13 to protect electronic elements of the LED lamp device 13 from damage. A waterproof enclosure 15 is further disposed around the LED lighting fixture when outdoor use is required.
Since the heat-dissipating ability of plastic material is poor, heat generated by the LED lamp device 13 cannot be dissipated effectively from the LED lighting fixture, thereby reducing the operating efficiency of the LED lighting fixture. Furthermore, the LED lamp device 13 may be damaged as a result of high temperature.